In the examination hall
by CRSWoodferns
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] Hilary finishes her exam too early and to pass the time, chats with virtual people and inanimate objects. Mini-series. Hilary's POV. Chapter 1 is Birthday gift for Subha :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! How's it going? This is your beloved sorceress CRSWoodferns with a FIVE-SHOT.**

 **Basically, this is a random 'series' I wrote on my question papers when I completed my exam way too early, haha. And how could I NOT post something THAT random? XD**

 **One last note before the 'Go read!' part, this is all in Hilary's POV. Now…**

 **GO READ!**

Hello people, I'm Hilary Tachibana. We've got an hour to waste before I get out of this place. This exam hall. This weird classroom of 10th D, those untidy and havoc-wrecking people. Ha, they're our so-called 'seniors'. We're always told to look up to the seniors by the teachers, but them?

No thanks.

Back to the topic.

This is a note for the reader-. But hey, this brings us to a very good question. Who are the people reading this, anyway? I mean, all I'm doing is killing time, and acting as if someone will read it?

Okay, so YOU, the reader, living or dead, virtual or real, wise or otherwise, this is a note for you: If you ever come to my school, do NOT roam around. Chances are that when you know what's happening, you have been sold to traffickers.

That's some extreme exaggeration. Who'd believe this?

Okay, you could wait for me on the football ground if you arrive before lunch: That's my second home. Never thought of me as the football type, eh?

This is beginning to sound like a this is a diary entry or something. Well, in a way, it is. Except when writing real diaries, you don't have to write on the back of an exam question paper, you don't necessarily write to pass the time, and you don't have teachers glaring at you for breaking their favourite rule: do not let kids write anything on the question paper.

Well, but there are exceptions in every case, right?

Here, we've successfully wasted fifteen minutes. Holy shit, I've rambled this much!?

…..

Hi. I'm back. No, I didn't go for a washroom break or anything, I was staring at the clock, making sure it wasn't haunted or something.

Yes, I'm scared of clocks. Especially the ones with those swinging pendulums. I get all paranoid with all that ticking, and start to imagine all sorts of creepy things.

One such creepy theory of mine is: there is a demon attached to the back of every person's head. Negative thoughts are a result of the demon. burrowing, trying to get inside your head. Nobody, other than the person himself, can see the demon. You do see it sometimes, from the corner of your eye. Those fleeting shadows, the dark figure that vanishes when you as much as even glance… it's that thing.

Wow, on a scale of 1 to 48, how believable is this theory?

Well, I'd rate it a minus twelve.

So, including the clock-staring and theory stating, the tally is: 20 minutes to freedom. Oh boi… this is the first exam! How am I supposed to survive here? Couldn't they have seated us in our own classrooms?

It's another topic of discussion that we might involve ourselves in teamwork 😊

I see Mariah calling me. _Yes, Mariah, what question do you need?_

As it turns out, she doesn't need any answer. So we played rock, paper, scissors sitting three rows away from each other.

We passed the time, I lost (the cheater claims that paper cannot beat rock because it doesn't happen in real life), and we've got five minutes left.

Yippie! The answer sheets have been submitted and we are ready to march to our freedom. FREEDOM!

We did it today, and we'll do it tomorrow. And after that. And after that. And for the one after that. Till then, good luck Hilary~

 **Wow, this was so much fun to write in the exam hall, and even more to type it up right now.**

 **I WILL update this early, I have the content written already, just have to type, haha. Say what? Do you want Friday updates for this one, too?**

 **Anyways, review**

 **And keep sending in the love!**

 **CRSW~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there, reader! It's me, CRSW, finally here with the update! (See? I don't just randomly appear with new fics. I can update too! This is proof XD)**

 **Missed me?**

 **This little chapter is dedicated to _Desires of Autumn leaves_ for being an amazing friend and always ready to listen to whatever weird story I have to tell :)**

 **Maybe count this in as a temporary substitute for the TalxJul I was supposed to write for your birthday. I will, soon, when inspiration strikes. Which can take months...**

 **So without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **GO READ!**

* * *

Hey. It's Hilary Tachibana. Long time no see, eh?

According to this clock right here, I've got exactly two hours to get the hell out of this place. Which means, case one, either I've screwed up the paper entirely, or, case two, I'm going to ace the thing.

Do you think I should go through my answers again, and check if I've made any mistakes? ...Nah. I don't think I could stand going through it again.

Let's talk about my least favourite subject: Social Studies. Well, I'll start from the beginning of the term. Very convenient place to start. Provides great insight.

Fine. I hadn't always been a fan of the subject even when I was a kid. I was a realist, logical, curious kid who simply adored science and math. Languages were fine by me, as long as I could be fluent in speech and find errors in other people talking (Grammar Nazi alert!)

Since, SoSt has had no scope for applying simple rationale, I immediately labelled it pointless. I mean, what IS it to the subject other than mugging up and mugging up AND mugging up even more?

Okay, so I was new to this school, and Mrs. G. was the Sost teacher for like, three decades. And she knows a LOT about the subject! But the excitement wore off soon.

Course one: Economics

We started with Economics. That is the only subject in Sost that I hate less than the others. Mrs. G. droned on, the class took notes like court stenographers and all in all, everyone was happy.

Course two: Geography

Frankly speaking (or writing. Or typing. Whatever.), geography is all fun until it comes to writing detailed reports on the rapidly diminishing sex ratio in some country with an unpronounceable name and no STD code. One thing that has never ceased to amaze me is that if Mrs. G. hasn't ever travelled anywhere other than back and forth from here to Australia, why the hell does she need Wikipedia's worth of information about the Antarctic?

Course three: Civics

Now forcing this subject onto innocent ninth graders like us is a crime that will NOT be tolerated. How people actually read this with interest is a mystery to me.

By the time we were done with civics, we were all just tolerating Sost.

Course four: History

'Okay,' I'd thought. 'Now this is going to be very interesting. Finally, something worth learning.'

I turned over to the table of contents. Chapter one, forest reforms throughout the years. Record scratch. Freeze frame. Yep, that was it.

I gave up.

What would you do if your hopes for reading something interesting were blown away in the wind? That was me. And Sost was instantly blacklisted. At least you can't say that I was being judgemental.

Now that we're on this wavelength-

 _Wannabe scientist me: Ooh, I like wavelength. And its formula, the product of velocity and time period is so fascinating. I mean, imagine this: a sound wave being produced. Imagine this one crest, one trough, another crest, another trough, another crest, ano-_

Enough! Go!

 _W.S. Me: Hmph, spoilsport!_

*At this point, both teachers in the exam hall are glaring at my bench-mate who is reading this and laughing REALLY loud*

Okay, no interruptions. No, interruptions.

Now that we're on this wavelength-

 _W.S. me: Ooh, wavelength!_

Not again! Can't you NOT butt in? Please?

 _W.S. Me: …_

Thank you!

Now, speaking of which (phew!), you might ask why I do not hate computer as much. Because, we get to do p-r-a-c-t-i-c-a-l-s! Practicals! That compensates for the boredom we have to face in writing theory ^^;

*Goes through whatever I've written*

Hey, this isn't bad! I should publish this in the school magazine! It will be an instant hit! Hahah ;)

I've got a new story idea! Yeesh...

This one will be a mini cartoon series: Presenting-

 ** _'THE ADVENTURES OF MR. CUP, THE CUP!'_**

Mr. Cup is a cup who lives in a cup and has recently moved to... *crickets chirping*

To... ugh, why can't I ever think of any decent names for my imaginary places!?

You know what? Never mind. I'm not writing 'The adventures of Mr. Cup, the cup.' It was such a cool idea. RIP Mr. Cup and his pet octopus Red. You guys were a great source of entertainment for like, ten minutes. Thank you so much.

I would have loved to talk about my imaginary creatures as well, but let's leave them for another day.

Till then, good bye! Hopefully, I'll still continue writing this ...thing.

 _Benchmate: Come on, Hilary. Tell them what it's called. She calls this a 'Scribble'. So original, yeah? That soooo original..._

Yeah, whatever.

Lights out!

* * *

 **Three, two, one, you know the drill...**

 **Review!**

 **Copyright: The adventures of Mr. Cup, the cup and Red are owned by _BlueAquaRay_ and _CRSWoodferns_. Do NOT steal the concept. Anyway, I've changed the title and their names, so technically, there's no problem even if you do.**

 **This was so refreshing to write. I just went on, and on, and on, and now I can finally get back to concentrating in studies for my last exam! (It's the Sost devil, thought I should let you guys know...)**

 **Peace!**

 **Love, CRSW~**


End file.
